


[Podfic] Goose by TwinVax

by poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)



Series: The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silly, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods
Summary: Author Summary: The Mighty Nein antagonize a goose on their way through it's territory.
Series: The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam





	[Podfic] Goose by TwinVax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017872) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thank you TwinVax for having blanket permission! You are awesome and this fic was a DELIGHT! I recorded this for VoiceTeams, a podfic-themed collaborative scavenger hunt, for our Goose Anthology.

  
_cover art by poppyseedheart_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/goose-by-twinvax-podfic) for mobile streaming)_

Written by TwinVax, read by Poppyseedheart

 **Length:** 2:35

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to know what you did while listening! <3 Don't forget to drop a comment on the original fic if you enjoyed so the author knows too!


End file.
